Les Oiseaux sous la Mer
by Xarybde
Summary: Il y a des oiseaux dans le ciel, des oiseaux sous la mer. Quant aux ailes coupées, elles errent encore.


_Bwargh._

_Je crois que ça résume très bien ce que je pense de ce One-Shot. À croire que je ne peux pas écrire sur One Piece sans tomber dans le maniaco-dépressif le plus total. _

_Sinon... Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire dessus. C'est court, relativement inutile, nécessite vraiment une correction et est sans doute bourré de coquilles. Et implique accessoirement un certain nombres de morts. Gaffe, quoi._

_Faut vraiment que j'arrête d'écrire le soir, c'est vraiment mauvais pour la santé. ._

_Bref. Bonne lecture !_

_PS : Au fait, pour les intéressés, non, je n'ai pas abandonné L'Aurore des Mondes. Mais je suis... Occupée et pas vraiment inspirée pour l'instant. En pause, donc._

* * *

_Les Oiseaux sous la Mer_

Il y a un soleil brûlant qui tape trop fort sur ses épaules, un verre tiède dans sa main, une cigarette glacée entre ses doigts, le chœur de voix étrangères par dizaines à ses oreilles et deux yeux noirs qui le fixent, hypnotiques.

Les mots sont coincés dans sa gorge et veulent l'étouffer ; ses belles phrases sont balayées par les trop nombreuses mains invisibles qui lui enserrent la gorge. La bouche s'ouvre, se referme, inutile, et, muettement, il porte son verre à sa bouche. Le liquide qui coule dans sa gorge est atroce, acide et amer à la fois, mais il a le mérite de ménager un passage dans son larynx.

« Tu veux voir ? »

Le corps bouge mais les yeux ne cillent pas, imperméables à la lumière qui se répand à flots autour d'eux sans les toucher. Il ne sait même pas ce qu'il veut lui montrer – il sait juste qu'il a le choix entre l'abandonner là et l'emmener avec lui, peut-être pour toujours.

La main se glisse dans la sienne ; le contact est visqueux et glacé comme celui des serpents. Il ne frissonne pas et laisse ses propres doigts enserrer les siens, trop forts – ils ressemblent aux serres d'un rapace, osseuses et crispées autour de leur proie. Il serre tant qu'il est sûr qu'il lui fait mal, mais elle ne dit rien et se contente de presser brièvement ses doigts, comme pour lui rappeler qu'ils vont quelque part.

Mécaniquement, il se lève et abandonne son verre à moitié plein ; il porte lentement la cigarette à ses lèvres et l'allume alors qu'ils se fondent dans la masse mouvante qui peuple les trottoirs, conservant ce pas lent et hésitant qui est désormais le sien quand bien même la foule le bouscule et l'entraîne.

Distraitement, il se souvient qu'il a oublié de payer.

Les doigts minuscules se sont resserrés sur les siens et l'entraînent doucement – où vont-ils, au fait ? La prise sur sa main est froide et ferme sans être autoritaire, mais il se sent bien trop las pour ne serait-ce qu'essayer de se dégager. Le temps d'un instant, la pensée que c'est elle qui veut lui montrer quelque chose et pas lui traverse son esprit, mais il l'en chasse bien vite. Peu importe, au final.

Son esprit s'envole et divague, l'entraînant malgré lui dans des souvenirs flous mais ayant, malgré le temps, conservé ce caractère intrinsèquement heureux et insouciant – combien de fois s'était-il retrouvé à errer sur une île en compagnie de Zoro ? C'était toujours lourd en aventures et en blessures, pourtant, dans ce temps-là, il était certain de pouvoir déplacer le monde si ça le chantait.

Puis il se rappelle que ça fait quinze ans que Zoro est mort, et le souvenir se craquelle et cède.

L'enfant s'arrête doucement, et il l'imite, trop désorienté pour remarquer qu'ils sont arrivés. La main lui glisse entre les doigts, fluide comme de l'eau – et il remarque, détaché, que ses yeux à lui sont parfaitement secs.

La bicoque est misérable, comme bancale sur ses fondations, et la porte devant laquelle ils se sont arrêtés se constitue seulement de plusieurs planches de bois assemblées à la hâte. Il n'y a pas de serrure.

Presque malgré lui, sa main se lève et frappe doucement, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, puis retombe sans force, comme si ce geste l'avait vidée. Le silence prend place, tendu et un peu gêné, mais ne s'éternise pas – la porte s'ouvre doucement, sans grincer.

Le visage qui se trouve devant lui est celui d'une étrangère. Ses paupières lourdement fardées et ses lèvres colorées d'un rouge agressif lui donnent l'air d'un clown au visage ridiculement bariolé. Des cheveux noirs, sales et gras, retombe mollement sur un visage aux traits affaissés par le temps, striés des mille rides de la tristesse. Deux yeux d'un bleu terne le fixent un moment, muets, dépourvus de lumière – comme ceux d'un mort.

Pour un peu, il ne reconnaîtrait même pas Robin.

« Sanji. » La voix, morne, épelle les syllabes avec une lenteur qu'il aurait trouvée insultante dans ses jeunes années – maintenant, ça ne lui arrache même pas un sourire.

Elle se recule, et ils entrent.

L'intérieur pue la charogne et la pisse de chien, le sol est de pierre battue et le mobilier se compose en tout et pour tout d'un canapé éventré et de deux chaises défoncées. Elle leur fait signe de prendre place d'un vague geste de la main, et s'excuse, laconique :

« J'avais une table, mais on me l'a volée l'hiver dernier. »

Il se laisse tomber sur le canapé, et, sagement, la fillette s'installe à ses côtés, toujours muette. Robin tire une chaise – la moins bancale des deux – et s'assit face à eux, les yeux dans le vague.

« Si c'est pour me demander de sortir d'ici, tu peux rentrer chez toi. Nami est déjà passée il y a quelques années. »

Il secoue la tête et hausse les épaules, lui-même incertain quant à la raison de sa visite.

Il y a un rayon de soleil qui filtre entre les planches et qui court le long du visage de Robin à la manière d'un couteau la déchirant en deux parts, inégales. La poussière s'agite à leur passage e volette ici et là, languissante – elle règne en maître sur l'endroit, cette épaisse couche de poussière s'infiltrant impitoyablement dans toutes les brèches.

« Regarde-la », lui ordonne-t-il brutalement en prenant la fillette par les épaules et la poussant devant lui – à peine surpris, il observe Robin baisser finalement les yeux sur eux – et c'est comme si on retirait un voile de ses yeux.

Elle reste immobile, un instant, comme figée, puis sa bouche s'ouvre lentement sur un nom depuis longtemps incapable de sortir – « Luffy ? »

« Non, s'entend-t-il répondre à sa question muette. Sa fille. »

Les mots résonnent cruellement à ses oreilles – et c'est comme si, pour la première fois, il prenait pleinement conscience de ce que ça impliquait. Robin porte ses mains à sa bouche – longues et osseuses, étonnement semblables aux siennes – et laisse son visage poudré se tordre dans une grimace grotesque. Son bras se tend, effleure la chevelure sombre de l'enfant. L'autre ne cille pas.

« Mais… Qui… ? »

Il secoue la tête, révélant son ignorance, et la main retombe, inerte. Robin regarde fixement devant elle, dans les yeux de l'enfant. _La mère._ Une bien bonne question que voilà.

Elle baisse la tête, et il lâche l'enfant, qui retourne s'asseoir, indifférente à leurs états d'âme. Qui que fut la génitrice, la gamine n'en gardait peu ou pas de traces. Petite – quel âge avait-elle, au juste ? – une tête ronde trônant fièrement sur un cou étroit et peut-être un poil trop long. Les cheveux fins, noirs, crasseux, les yeux sombres, noirs, abyssaux.

La bouche de Robin bouge pendant encore un moment ; révélant un trou noir et béant qui s'ouvre sur un gargouillis inintelligible, et, lui fasciné par le mouvement illogique de cette mâchoire pendante, garde le silence. Puis elle reprend sa place et se referme – comme ses yeux.

« Très bien. C'est tout ? »

Il connaît cette voix – c'est celle d'une femme trahie. Et peut-être l'a-t-elle été sans doute. C'est _l'enfant de Luffy_, et pourtant jamais elle n'a su qu'elle existait. _Pourquoi ?_, lit-on sur ses lèvres. Mais il n'a pas la réponse. Alors il hausse les épaules, impuissant.

_Je te hais_, réplique-t-elle en retour. _Je vous hais tous._

Elle se lève, trop brusquement, traverse la pièce à grands pas nerveux. Se retourne. Recommence.

Et le silence est empli de murmures.

L'enfant ne dit rien spectatrice, elle laisse ses yeux errer ici et là, sans jamais sembler accorder une valeur particulière à chaque objet. Il se surprend soudain à la détester, cette gamine – pourquoi est-elle là, à déterrer les fantômes du passé ? Ne pourrait-elle pas être _morte_, comme les autres, comme _eux_ ?

Parce que même s'ils ne le disent pas, ils sont morts. Ils le savent. Les corps bougent, parlent, mangent et forniquent, mais leurs âmes ont coulé, enfouies sous la mer en même temps que leur bateau et leurs camarades – _camarades_, comme ce mot lui semble loin, à présent. Camarades dans la fortune et l'infortune, mais jamais dans la mort. Cruel destin.

Il hésite, se retient, mais les mots sortent seuls, de cette voix rauque de fumeur qu'il ne se reconnaît pas :

« Quitte à te perdre, j'aurais préféré que tu meures. »

Un instant, le visage de Robin se tend, se transforme – et c'est presque la Robin d'avant, aux yeux tristes et aux lèvres ourlées dans ce sourire vide de sens qu'elle arborait, autrefois, pour faire bonne mesure.

Presque.

« Moi aussi, répond-t-elle, doucement, moi aussi, j'aurais préféré mourir. »

Il y a une femme au visage vieilli trop vite, un homme dont les lèvres blanches et craquelées n'accueillent plus que des cigarettes, et un enfant qui les regarde, victime et coupable.

Et les fantômes qui les séparent, par milliers.


End file.
